For Better Or For Worse
by ChubbyTeddy
Summary: Kurt finds the only way he can stay focused on school is to munch while studying. This has some unexpected results and Blaine has to prove to Kurt that he's still sexy. Don't like, don't read! AU, Fluff, chubby!kurt


This is my first Klaine fiction! YAAAAY!

This is going to be super fluffy, just warning you right now, and it's also an AU. Also, if you're not a fan of chubby/weight gain, I'd leave now. Flames will be doused with the tears of a phoenix.

Other then that, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

For Better or For Worse

Kurt looked at his reflection in disdain. He dreaded this would happen, but he hadn't thought it would be so soon or so...much.

He had put on weight. That was perfectly clear. When he and Blaine tied the knot right out of high school, they decided Blaine would go right to the workplace while Kurt would get a degree. For money's sake, they decided he would take his classes online. He had no problem with this, he almost thought of it positively. When Blaine got home, he'd have plenty of energy to make dinner, clean and do...er...other things. After all, how much effort could sitting on a computer all day be?

More then Kurt would've thought, that's for sure. He wanted to graduate as soon as possible, and his workload was almost unbearable. He would be up past ungodly hours of the night trying to finish assignments. And of course, in order to pay for this, Blaine worked far too many hours for Kurt's liking. Kurt often tried to get him to work less, and Kurt could go to work as well. But Blaine wouldn't have it. Blaine knew how bad Kurt wanted an education, and he was willing to work as hard as he could for him.

So, Kurt made sure to not let all his husband's hard work be in vain by working as long and hard as he could, as well. However, he discovered something about himself. If there was no teacher hovering over his shoulder, he had a hard time getting motivated and easily got distracted. After a few weeks, he found a foolproof way to maintain the focus that seemed to be alluding him. Food.

He would grab a bag of chips, sit down, and would be able to work for hours on end. The munching distracted him just enough for him to be able to focus. He knew this was a bad habit he was making, and that nothing good could possibly come from it, but he just couldn't stop.

He had figured he'd put on weight. It's simply unavoidable in a situation like the one he had gotten himself into. He wore sweats and t-shirts all day and the only times he really went out were when he was running errands, which he'd wear sweats to do anyways. He felt like he hadn't worn legitimate clothing in a while. Which concerned him.

Carol called him after three months of this and asked him if he wanted to get together over coffee. Eager to take a break from his schoolwork, he accepted.

As he was getting dressed, he found something odd. He was planning on wearing a pair of his favorite pants which were now...snug. Not fitted. Snug. Almost uncomfortably so. They were supposed to be _fitted_.

Embarrassed over how much he let himself go, he was thankful it was winter and was able to hide his newly discovered bulge with a dark sweater.

When he had arrived to meet Carol, he was sure she would've been able to tell. Especially when she pulled him into a tight hug. He was sure she could've felt his soft belly.

But if she did, she didn't say a word, for which he was grateful. The only thing she questioned was why he simply had a black coffee when he had always preferred a caramel mocha frappachino with extra whipped cream. He shrugged it off and claimed that this was what he had a taste for. He hated black coffee.

And this led him to where he was now. Examining his reflection for the first time in months. It was now that he realized he had been subconsciously avoiding looking too hard at his reflection and not wearing actual clothes.

As he turned to the side he grimaced as his belly pooched just a slight amount. He poked it and flushed with horror as his finger sunk in a bit.

He quickly picked his shirt back up the bathroom floor and put it on so he wouldn't accidentally catch a look at his bloated physique. He had been getting desperate when he and Blaine never had had time for sex, but now he was relieved. God forbid Blaine see him like this, so horribly chubby.

When he sat down to resume his work, he stomach growled in protest at not having a snack. He tried to ignore it, and in return sat for nearly an hour and writing a total of about five sentences.

His stomach let out another irritated growl and Kurt threw his pencil down in annoyance.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" He exclaimed out loud.

"Well, if you ate something, you'd probably be able to focus more," a voice said from behind him. Kurt jumped and whirled around to see a smug looking Blaine standing in the doorway.

"B-Blaine! When did you...I didn't hear...what time is it?" Kurt said, checking his watch.

"Only 6:30, but I got off early today, so I figured I'd surprise you. I got us Chinese," Blaine said smiling affectionately at his husband.

Kurt stiffened. Chinese food filled with carbs and sodium was not a good way to start a diet. But how could he refuse without Blaine knowing something was up? After all, he had just been yelling at his grumbling stomach.

So he complied. He tried his best to smile back at Blaine, and when he rose, Blaine captured him in a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt stiffened and tried his best not to push Blaine off him.

"I've missed you so much," Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the lips. "And I'm so glad we have tonight together," Blaine finished. Kurt tried not to gulp at what he was implying.

As they sat to eat dinner, Kurt relaxed and realized how much he had missed Blaine. They fell into a comfortable conversation, teasing and joking like they always used to.

Once they were done, Kurt rose and began to wash the dishes. Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, his hands coming to rest on Kurt's stomach. Kurt flinched and turned away quickly and said, "I-I'm sorry, honey, but I'm really tired today, a-and I-" Kurt wasn't sure how to finish. He turned to Blaine and saw an almost bemused look on his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's 8 o'clock," he said simply.

Kurt flushed. He hadn't thought of that.

"I-I know, but I had to get a lot done today. I had this Lit assignment that I needed to write and I had a bunch of errands today and I'm just really exhausted."

Without a word, Blaine swooped forwards and cupped Kurt's face in his hands. He kissed him passionately, and Kurt felt his worries melt. He could stay like that forever.

But as soon as Blaine pulled away, his self-consciousness returned.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked, still holding Kurt's face inches from his own.

Kurt averted his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I love you, but I-"

Not waiting for Kurt to finish, Blaine pulled him into another heated kiss. Kurt lost his train of thought. Blaine backed Kurt to the kitchen counter where they continued kissing, truly realizing how much they had missed each other.

Blaine began to snake his hands under Kurt's shirt to rest on his stomach, and Kurt snapped back into reality.

"B-Blaine, cut it out!" Kurt flinched and pulled away and pushed Blaine's hands away from his midsection. But Blaine's confusion only continued. Then he looked uncomfortable for a second.

"Look, Kurt, I know I haven't been around too much lately, but I've just been really swamped at work, and if this is your way of letting me know I've neglected you, I understand, but-"

Not being able to hear anymore, it was Kurt's turn to silence his husband with a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled at Blaine reassuringly.

"Blaine, it's not you. It could never be you. I understand that you've been doing your best and you have a lot of work to do. I'm really proud of you."

"I don't understand. Then what's wrong?"

"I..." Kurt looked down and could feel his face flushing. He took a deep breath and reassured himself that Blaine would always love him no matter what. For better or for worse, right?

"I...I've put on some weight. And I feel bad because...I feel like you deserve better then a chubby husband! You work so hard and I sit and eat all day."

Blaine looked shocked. Kurt braced himself for Blaine to tell him to get back into shape, and felt shocked when he heard Blaine's husky chuckle and felt his arms resume their previous position on his hips.

"First of all, you work all day, just as hard as I do, if not more. I would never, ever love you any less, no matter what. Don't you ever worry that I won't," he said, stroking the side of Kurt's cheek.

"B-But-"

"No 'buts'," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. He nipped gently on Kurt's ear and Kurt rolled his head back and groaned. Goddamn, he missed Blaine.

They managed to make their way to the bedroom without breaking contact. When they got there, Blaine guided Kurt to the bed and crawled on top of him. He was doing his best to distract Kurt with his mouth as he gently nipped and sucked at his ears and neck and his hands began to play with the hem of Kurt's shirt. As he began to pull it up, Kurt broke contact with an annoyed moan and pushed his shirt back down.

Blaine sighed, trying to be patient. "Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt looked away again as the light red color returned to his face. Blaine thought he looked even more adorable and sexy when he was embarrassed. Not giving him a chance to respond, Blaine used Kurt's moment of befuddlement to catch him off guard. Without giving Kurt a chance to realize what was happening, Blaine quickly grabbed a handful of Kurt's shirt and swiftly pulled it over his husband's head.

"H-Hey! Blaine, don't!" Kurt protested, but it was too late. Blaine threw Kurt's shirt across the room, and Kurt tried to wrap his arms around his middle in a last effort to hide his extra weight from Blaine.

Blaine sighed again and rested his hands on top of Kurt's. He slowly began to peel Kurt's arms off himself, surprised when he didn't meet resistance. Kurt's face went lobster red and he clenched his eyes shut and Blaine examined his husband's extra padding.

His milky, soft stomach pushed the waist of his sweatpants out a tad. Kurt's eyes were still glued shut. Blaine ran a hand down his stomach, savoring the soft, silky texture of it. He felt the extra weight suited Kurt. He always thought Kurt was a bit too skinny anyways.

When Blaine had ran his hand down Kurt's middle, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he whimpered, "S-Stop..."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's bashfulness. Won't he realize that he'll always be sexy and beautiful to Blaine?

An impish smile slipped across Blaine's face. "Make me," he whispered as he began to gently rub Kurt's stomach.

Kurt began to whimper again, but it ended in a groan. Part of Kurt was humiliated at his weight, but the other part couldn't care less and simply wanted Blaine to touch him. Blaine lowered his head and began to place fleeting kisses across the distended flesh of Kurt's stomach.

Kurt released another groan and Blaine felt his husband's hardness rise against his throat that was lowered to Kurt's stomach. Blaine chucked and decided not to torture Kurt any longer.

* * *

Blaine looked adoringly at Kurt's sleeping form. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something he loved about Kurt with a little extra weight. He never would've thought so, but he loved the feeling of the soft, slightly pliant flesh in his hands.

Being careful not to wake Kurt up, Blaine wrapped his arms around him and rested his hands on Kurt's tummy.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

Well, that's that! I hope you like it, it just popped into my head one day and I became obsessed with it! I actually already have an idea for a sequel so let me know if you enjoyed by reviewing! ;3


End file.
